


One Tentacle, Two Tentacles, Three Tentacles, Four

by deannawol



Series: Betentacled Problems [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Were-octopus Adam has a hard time coming to terms with his new life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Tentacle, Two Tentacles, Three Tentacles, Four

Okay, so Adam wasn't like other guys. He knew that early on, when one day when taking a shower the world got a whole lot bigger in a fraction of a second and left him sitting in the bathtub trying desperately to suck in some of the far-too-warm water that was cascading down on him.

As luck would have it, he still had long arms - tentacles, oh my God, those are tentacles - and managed to dump the contents of the shelf down on top of himself. His dad, who thankfully had been home at the time, called but Adam couldn't do much more than bubble water, so his dad had burst through the bathroom door and stopped dead at the sight of Adam sitting in the tub and gurgling pathetically.

With a sigh and a muttered "thought this might happen", he shut off the shower and put in the plug and started filling the tub with ice cold water. Adam took a deep breath once the water topped three inches and relaxed back to stripes.

Stripes? He had stripes? Oh God!

It had taken Adam six days that first time to calm down enough to slowly settle back into being human and he still hadn't totally forgiven his parents for not telling him about his "unfortunate condition".

But okay, turning into an octopus once in a while was one of those things that didn't have to be life defining. But it did put a couple of things in perspective. The following Tuesday, he'd marched straight into the LGB meeting and come out to the various gathered students. And yeah, they hadn't been surprised but it was so much easier to do when you realised that the biggest secret that you were keeping in your closest didn't even blip on the radar of real life...

But it got easier. When the news media picked up stories of random strangers turning into animals in broad daylight, he realised that it wasn't just him and his family. Although, they usually had the cool animals like bears or lions or giraffes... They weren't one step away from Calamari like he was. Heck, if it wasn't for the thoughtfulness of a random stranger one evening who dumped him in a bucket of cold water, he'd have been the main dish at the local diner - which was at least a first date story that none of his friends could top.

Shifters Anonymous was still relatively new when Adam signed up but he wasn't a regular attender. Really, stuck in a room filled with land predators just didn't seem like the best way to spend the evening.

"I can fly!"

Well, he can give you a hickey that you'll have to cover for the next two weeks.

"I can leap small children in a single bound!"

Well, he could change from stripey to black in an instant and kick the ass of most small fish.

When he put it like that... But that all changed when, out of the blue, this drop dead gorgeous, ass to die for, totally his type guy walked into the meeting and pulled up a seat. Danny, the geek who ran these things - chiwawa with a face that only God could love - being the sort of host he was, put the guy on the spot immediately.

To say that the mystery hottie was blushing was an understatement. But it just added to his adorability and Adam's mind was already filling in what sort of animal he was. Kitten maybe, or a puppy. Not one of those noisemakers but one of the cute ones that you couldn't help but pet.

"Hi, my name is Kris... and I'm... Well, I guess I'm an octopus."

Adam's jaw dropped and he blinked and blinked and... For the first time since this whole crazy ride had begun, Adam was glad, so damned delighted, that he was one too.


End file.
